Friend or foe
by rikugirl
Summary: Ravens old friend comes to visit. But why is he realy there?
1. Good times

*Hi all of you. I just wanted to say this is my first fan fic. So I just  
wanted to say be nice in your reviews. And now on with the disclaimer. *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Now to the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Good Times  
  
It was what seemed to be a normal day at Titan Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire and Robin were watching anxiously. Then in the corner was Raven who was trying to concentrate on her book.  
  
Finally when she couldn't take the noise anymore she yelled, "I am going to my room," even though she knew they weren't listening.  
  
She then walked up the worn down hallway to her room. When she entered her room she could sense another presence. She looked around but saw no one. Then she heard the door close. Finally the person revealed themselves.  
  
Downstairs the other Titans heard a scream. They looked around to see that Raven was gone, but Raven couldn't scream, could she?  
  
The titans ran to the door of her room afraid to enter. Finally Beast Boy gained the courage and pushed open the door. There they saw an amazing sight. Raven was off the ground hugging someone. None of the other titans recognized him. By the looks of it Raven did.  
  
When they pulled out of the hug Raven turned around surprised to see the teem in her room. Then she got very angry.  
  
"What did I say about coming in my room?" She asked in a very mad tone.  
  
"You screamed and we thought you where in trouble," said Cyborg.  
  
"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" she asked the embarrassed looking team.  
  
"Is this the reason you came to earth?" asked the boy.  
  
" Yes, I came here to help them," said Raven in a tone the team never heard before. It sounded happy. " Oh how rude of me. This was my best friend from Azarath. His name is."  
  
*Everyone I need a name for this boy. Please tell me a good name in your review. Or else his name is crow. ** Evil LOL I am so evil (^__^)** so pleas review so I can start the next chapter. (-_-)* 


	2. Victoria the Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans if I did there would never be any Cyborg! *Thank you people who reviewed. After a long, hard decision I have decided to call him Storm from OoSapphireoO*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Storm was wearing all black. His hair was naturally dark blue. He was a little taller than Robin.  
  
At that moment Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of raven's room. Sorry Raven. We will just leave now."  
  
With that all the other Titans left her room . Once they were gone Raven turned to Storm with a nasty look on her face.  
  
" Why did you come? I told you not to come unless it was something important and even if it was you were supposed to not follow me until a year had passed." Raven said in her mad tone.  
  
" What?" asked Storm, " Raven it has been two years since you left. I thought you would be glad to see me," said Storm looking hurt.  
  
" I am Storm, but all these years I was forced to block out all memories of you. I heard that when Trigon found out that I left he destroyed the planet? That meant he killed you to." Said Raven slight sadness in her voice.  
  
" He did destroy the planet, but I knew that it would take me a long time just to get to Earth. So when you left I left too. Unlike you I did not have enough training from you to get me hear with one teleport. I had to go to every planet on my way." said Storm.  
  
" That was very smart of you," said Raven, " but it looks like you will have to find a new planet to stay on being the only survivor, so why don't you stay with us for a while until you find another place to live." Raven said in her strange happy voice.  
  
He looked at her then shook his head "No, Raven you know I cant do that"  
  
" Come on, it is not like you got any other choices" she said.  
  
"I guess you are right Raven. I don't know if your friends will agree though," he said.  
  
" They will, just wait and see," she said smiling menacingly.  
  
They walked down into the living room only to find everyone watching Beast Boy and Cyborg at war with video games. Raven thought of this as a good situation. First the TV turned off. Then the Game Cube lifted off the ground.  
  
" Storm would like to stay here for a while. Is it ok with every one?" asked Raven.  
  
Everyone except Beast Boy said yes. He said no. Everyone looked at him. Then the Game Cube took a terrifying dive towards the ground.  
  
"I mean yes," said a scared Beast Boy. 'Man she was really going to destroy my precious' thought Beast Boy. Then the Game Cube gently landed on the ground.  
  
"I am happy you see things my way," said Raven, "Come on Storm, I will show you to the guest room."  
  
Raven led Storm to the guest room. It was dark and empty inside; just the way Storm liked it.  
  
"I am going to try to meditate now before I get interrupted again." Raven said, and with that she left Storm alone.  
  
When she entered her room she turned off all the lights and started to meditate. As soon as she started meditating the alarm went off. She got very mad at this. It was like someone didn't want her to meditate. She unwillingly met with the other titans in the living room.  
  
They and Storm went to the trouble as fast as they could. They found a crazed lady who thought she was a vampire. She was dressed in a Vampire costume. She was standing with two big bags of money.  
  
"You have chosen the wrong vampire to pick a fight with. For I am Victoria the Vampire." she said. Then she took out two pistols and fired crazily.  
  
When she was out of bullets it was the Titans turn to attack. It took one attack from each titan to finish her off. The titans returned to Titan Tower very late that night. Victoria hid the money so it took them a long time to find it.  
  
It was hidden on the windowsill to Starfire's room. Nobody knew how it got there but they where all positive that Starfire did not take it. It was to late for Raven to meditate.  
  
She like everyone else went to bed as soon as they got back.  
  
* That was chap 2! Tell me if you liked it. * 


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or I'll Remember You by No Secrets.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Raven woke up to find everyone else up too. She just went to the kitchen and took some herbal tea. Then she sat down at the table.  
  
Then out of nowhere Beast Boy asked "Raven, why did you leave Storm and come to Earth." Raven and Storm looked at each other and sighed.  
  
~~~Flashback while telling everyone what happened~~~  
  
Raven and Storm were at a dance concert. They were dancing. (A/N Everyone on Ravens planet knew how to and liked to dance)  
  
It has been so long since we have talked I hope that things are still the  
same  
Hoping they will never change  
Cause what we has cant be replaced don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in heart for always  
  
"Storm, I am leaving tomorrow morning to go to earth." said Raven.  
  
You made me believe I could do almost anything  
Stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything  
  
"Why?" Storm asked.  
  
I'll remember you  
  
And baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby I'll remember you  
  
"I need a vacation from tutoring and from my father" Raven said.  
  
I promise you I wont forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back  
To meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways  
  
" I don't want you to follow me in till a year has gone by."  
  
You made me believe I could do almost anything  
Stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything  
  
I'll remember you  
  
And baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby I'll remember you  
  
"But, Raven" Said Storm "No buts Storm. I have made up my mind" Raven said, " Just enjoy the day while we can"  
  
If the day should come when you need someone  
  
You know that I'll follow  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
Cause I'll remember you  
You!  
  
" Raven just remember I am going to miss you a whole lot." said Storm  
  
I'll remember you  
  
And baby that's forever true  
  
You're the one I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be  
  
Forever baby  
  
I'll remember you  
  
"I will miss you too, Storm" said Raven  
  
Forever baby  
  
I'll remember you.  
  
And with that she left to go pack.  
  
~~End Flashback and stop talking~~  
  
"Wow" was the only response Beast Boy had.  
  
"Raven, if you loved to dance on Azarath why do you not dance with us." asked a very confused Starfire.  
  
"Nobody on my planet loved to dance we just danced. I don't dance with you and the team because dancing always reminded me of Storm," said Raven. With that said she walked out of the room.  
  
" Were is she going now?" asked Storm.  
  
"Lets see," robin said. Then he walked over to a cabinet labeled Raven. There he took out a paper. "Cyborg what time is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"It is ten forty two." he answered.  
  
"Ok, she is going to the roof to meditate. In an hour she will go to her room until lunch. Then she goes back into her room until the day is over," said Robin.  
  
Storm took the paper and looked at it. " It says in all caps DO NOT DISTUB ME under al her activities," he said, " I going to go talk to her."  
  
" Dude, talking to her is disturbing to her. She will kill you just for that" Beast Boy said.  
  
Storm acted as if Beast Boy didn't say anything and headed to the roof. The rest of the Titans followed him just to see what fate Raven would give him. Storm knew that the others where following but he didn't care. Finally he reached the roof. There he saw Raven hovering above the ground. Almost like old times he thought.  
  
"Raven, I was wondering if we could continue my training," he said.  
  
She slowly floated to the ground. Then she got up and walked over to him.  
  
Then she said, "I guess we could. Now let me think. Your chant was Azarath, Netrion, Sinthos if I am not mistaken?"  
  
"Yes, that was it. We stopped at the lesson on emotions I think," said Storm.  
  
"I think that is right. Now listen up emotions are just weaknesses. It is better for you to just get rid of them, like I did. I locked mine up in a mirror," she said. Then she saw everyone else. Raising her voice she added, " Which I trust that Beast Boy and Cyborg will never go in again."  
  
At that moment they knew they were caught. The team left with a little bit of disappointment that Raven didn't hurt Storm.  
  
" Now, clear your mind and we will do a practice round," said Raven, "I will let you attack first."  
  
Then it started. Azarath, Netrion, Sinthos could be just heard over the whistling of the wind. Then a large crate flew towards Raven. She just took one step to the right and it completely missed her. "I thought you were smarter than that Storm," she shook her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she muttered.  
  
Then Storm felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Raven's book flying. Then it flew a little above his head. Storm watched the book in awe. Then it slammed into the back of his head.  
  
Raven shook her head rapidly. "I really, really thought you were smarter than that," and those were the last words he heard before going unconscious.  
  
Later he woke up to find himself in the living room. Raven stared at him in disappointment.  
  
"Who was it that you should watch the attack but not to dodge it," she asked. "You know, I wasn't expecting a flying book to come and attack me." he said embarrassed.  
  
" You have much to learn. Now go to your room and go to sleep. We will train again tomorrow." she said. Then she walked out and headed towards her room. ' Today I was not allowed to meditate. If I don't soon my anger might come out and nobody wants anger to come out.  
  
* So was that good or not. Please review. * 


	4. Secrets

*Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of homework*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but one day I will take my army of radioactive squirrels and attack until they give me them. Mawhahahaha.  
  
Chapter four. Secrets  
  
It was nighttime at titan tower. Everyone was sleeping except beast boy, or so he thought. Beast Boy was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he was almost into the living room he heard voices.  
  
"Yes, I understand lord Trigon." he heard. Then Beast Boy transformed into a cockroach and crawled under the door to hear well. There he saw Storm holding an evil teddy bear. The bear had Trigon's head on it.  
  
"You better understand, Storm. First you befriend her, and then you bring her to the trap. That is all for now." Said the evil teddy bear.  
  
"Yes sir, once we have finished my training I will bring her there." Storm said. With that the bear turned into an innocent teddy bear. There were no traces of the conversation. Then Storm walked out of the room. Beast Boy turned back into himself.  
  
'I have got to warn Raven, tomorrow' he thought. Then he went to bed, forgetting about his water.  
  
The next day.  
  
As soon as Beast Boy got out of bed he went to go find Raven. Just as he suspected she was in the kitchen making her daily tea.  
  
"Raven, can I talk to you, alone?" Beast Boy asked. Then Raven, nodded her head and they walked towards to the roof. Then Beast Boy told her everything about the night before. Raven just shook her head.  
  
She then spoke "Beast Boy, you are just jealous."  
  
"Jealous, why would I be jealous of him?" ask the very confused Beast Boy.  
  
"You are jealous for two reasons. One is that I spend more time with him and two is I like him a lot more than you." stated Raven.  
  
That made Beast Boy very angry. He was trying to help her and she thought he was jealous! Deep down inside he was extremely jealous of Storm. He would never admit it though. The truth was he really did like Raven. He liked the challenge to make her laugh and smile. He liked everything about her. He would never say this though.  
  
Raven decided to go get her tea and leave. It was time to train Storm.  
  
After the training Storm looked very beat up. Instead of a book Raven chose a stick to attack Storm. After taking in five hits he decided to fight back. He was once again knocked out. When he gained conscious it took a wile to get him into sitting up on the couch. After countless tries of sitting him up, Raven finally decided to heal him. In just seconds after he was heading to his room.  
  
Once Storm was done with whatever he was doing in his room, (Talking with Trigon), he headed for Raven's room because he knew she was in there. When he got there he knock gently on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" raven asked in a nasty tone.  
  
"Storm" he said.  
  
Then the door turned black and opened.  
  
"And what do you want" she asked a little nicer.  
  
"I heard about a concert tonight at six and I thought maybe you would want to go with me." He said. Then he added, "It would be just like old times"  
  
That made Raven smile. "Fine, if you want to" was her answer. Then she closed the door. She had two hours before the concert. She picked out a plain purple tang top and a long black skirt. She didn't need to wear anything special.  
  
Two hours later Raven came down to see Storm waiting for her. She told the others where she was going and left. Beast Boy followed in suspicion.  
  
They arrived at the concert in a few minutes. It was surprisingly close to titan tower. First they sent out to find a table. They found a great table on the other side, away from the music. Then Storm asked Raven to dance. Surprisingly to Beast Boy she said yes.  
  
The song had a very fast beat to it. Even more surprisingly to Beast Boy Raven was a great dancer. Raven and Storm danced to almost every type of song ever made. Raven knew how to dance to them all. The last song they were going to dance to before they were going to leave was a slow dance.  
  
Raven and Storm were especially good at this. They both had the same timing. They looked like professionals. Finally they headed home. Beast Boy made shore that he got back before them. He didn't want them to know he was spying on them.  
  
After they got back Raven went to her room. 'It is so good to have him back' she thought. She meditated for a wile before going to sleep.  
  
'Today will last in my mind forever and nobody, not even my father can take it away.' was her last thought before she fell asleep.  
  
*Sorry if that was short but I am running out of ideas. Don't worry if it takes me longer to update. Please Review. * 


	5. Secrets can Kill!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. One day a group of evil polar bears, and hamsters, and I will take over the earth. Mawhahahaha!  
  
Chapter 5 Secrets can kill!  
  
It was Saturday. Raven continued training Storm for a week. Every day a different object would attack. By than Storm had gotten a lot stronger. He had learned how to defect attacks, attack with objects, and was still learning how to fist fight. Raven had taught him the first two. Robin was teaching him to fist fight.  
  
Raven insisted that Robin was better than her at it and he should teach him. During Storm's lessons Raven would watch them from the side, taking in all of the lessons. Storm was now ready to fight with the teen titans. Cyborg had offered him the position saying they could always use more members. He accepted half-heartedly.  
  
Beast boy never lost track of Storm after that night he was talking to the bear. He was almost always watching Raven. He did not want her to get hurt.  
  
Now Raven was back to her old self. The, I can laugh and smile self. With Storm alive it was like she didn't have a care in the world. She liked it this way. She didn't have to hold back her emotions.  
  
Storm said he was leaving that night. Raven was very sad about the news. Storm was going to take her to a last dance, just like she did.  
  
That night Raven chose her favorite outfit for the occasion. It was a long black skirt with a small slit on the side. On top was a dark purple shirt. The sleeves had holes shaped like water droplets from the elbow down. The gem on her forehead was blue, for sadness.  
  
When Storm came down he was surprised. She looked like the angle in his dreams. He stared in awe at his best friend. When he recovered from his shock they left titan tower. Beast Boy secretly followed incase Storm tried to do anything. He would never let Storm hurt Raven. If he did anything harmful to her Beast Boy would be there like a lion hunting down his pray.  
  
The place they were headed for would only let couples in. Beast Boy sneaked in as a mouse. Even though Beast Boy saw Raven dance with Storm it was still strange to see Raven putting her heart into something other than fighting. They danced for a long time. The party was ending. A last slow song played.  
Secrets, secrets are no fun  
Secrets, secrets hurt someone  
(Oh oh yeah.)  
  
I ran into him just by chance  
  
at this party we were talking and we started to dance.  
  
The music's bangin? And he leans in close  
  
my mind was telling me that I should go  
  
but I stayed  
In a moment of weakness  
  
A mistake, and I kept it a secret  
  
Oh, soon enough I found  
  
Secrets have a way of getting out  
  
They're heads bent down until their foreheads touched.  
  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
  
I swear these lips will never tell another lie  
  
If you could love me like you did before  
  
I promise...  
  
"Storm, just remember that I'm going to miss you. A lot!"  
  
If you'll just come back to me  
  
I swear no secrets, no deceit  
  
I'll be an angel oh so sweet  
  
No secrets will I keep  
  
Every night I light a candle  
  
every morning well I say a little prayer  
  
in the hope that when I open my eyes  
  
I will find you standing there.  
  
"I'll miss you to, Raven," he said.  
  
I confess  
A crime against our love  
  
my loneliness  
Is punishment enough  
  
Oh, forgiveness is divine  
  
everyone keeps secrets sometimes  
  
By this time Raven was looking very sad.  
  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
  
I swear these lips will never tell another lie.  
If you could love me  
Like you did before  
  
I promise  
No secrets forever ever more.  
  
"I will never forget you, Storm," she said.  
  
Angels in Heaven above  
  
I know I sinned against love  
  
Grant me this one miracle  
  
and I'll be a saint from now on  
  
It's been two weeks  
Since my confession  
And still he's not back in my arms  
Heaven  
Just give me a sign  
Tell me his heart is still mine. . She then hugged him. She never wanted to let go.  
  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
  
I swear these lips will never tell another lie.  
  
If you could love me  
Like you did before  
  
I promise no secrets forever ever more.  
  
She started to cry. Beast Boy then wanted to go in there and beat up Storm, but he was to surprised. Raven never cried.  
  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
  
I swear these lips will never tell another lie.  
  
If you could love me  
Like you did before, I promise  
I promise  
No secrets forever more.  
  
Storm tried to comfort her. But he couldn't forget his mission. As the music ended the lights went out. It was pitch black. The only people who could see were Raven, from all the time spent in her dark room, Storm, for same reason as Raven, and Beast Boy, as a cat. Most of the people were gone. The people that were left started to scream.  
  
Raven made an exit through the wall. She was followed by Storm and secretly watched by two beings. Once outside she found herself facing her father, Lord Trigon.  
  
"Good job Storm, you did well." Trigon said.  
  
"Storm, what is going on," Raven asked.  
  
"Well Raven, I lied about being the only survivor and about leaving right after you did. When Lord Trigon found out you left he came to me. He asked me where you went. I told him everything. He and I plotted to get you back, but I never wanted to hurt you, I promise."  
  
At that moment Trigon threw some black energy bolts at Raven. Storm could not stand to see Raven hurt. He jumped in front of the bolts. The bolts were powerful enough to just hurt Raven, but enough to kill Storm. And kill him they did.  
  
Raven was very mad at this. Storm was her best friend. Beast Boy was now in range to see the fight.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" was yelled so loud that the other titans in the tower could hear it. They immediately rushed towards the noise. A big thunderstorm formed right above Trigon. That was when Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg arrived. A long black strip of black lightning hit Trigon. It was killing him. Raven was getting weaker every second. She wasn't ready to handle this kind of power. The titans pleaded her to stop, but she was deaf to their cries. Finally when Trigon was defeated for good Raven lost consciousness. She was falling to the ground but Cyborg caught her.  
  
When she awoke she found herself in the living room. She was still very dizzy. She tried to get up but everything started spinning and had to lie back down.  
  
"Raven, you are awake." Starfire exclaimed, "I will get the others." Then she left to go round up the boys.  
  
When Starfire reached Beast Boys scream of joy. In about five seconds after that yell the boys and Starfire walked in.  
  
"How long have I been lying on this couch?" asked Raven.  
  
"About four days. We were all expecting the worst after yesterday. Beast Boy was worried the most though. He never gave up hope," answered Robin.  
  
Beast Boys cheeks went red after that, but nobody except Raven noticed.  
  
"And Storm," said Cyborg.  
  
"Is dead" finished Starfire.  
  
Raven looked very sad at that moment. Storm was like a brother to her. She didn't love him though. She secretly held all of her love to Beast Boy. Even though Storm helped Trigon out he never meant any harm. She felt like it was her fault he was dead.  
  
Beast Boy felt ashamed of ever hating Storm. In the end he was a good person after all.  
  
The room was silent for a long time.  
  
"I would like to go to my room now, but I cant walk yet. I am still very dizzy. Could I get some help?" asked Raven  
  
Cyborg helped her up. Then Beast Boy turned into a guild dog and took Raven to her room. When they reached her room Raven was still very dizzy. Beast Boy offered to help her get to her bed. Surprisingly she accepted.  
  
This was the first time in a wile that Beast Boy saw what was in her room. The last time he had been in there was when Cyborg and him were sucked into the mirror. This time he got to look around.  
  
Once she was in her bed he told her to go to sleep. Then Beast Boy left. 


	6. A day of torture

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or The Raven, but when the polar bears and hamsters have taken over the earth a 3 poisonous, vampire butterflies and I will rule the earth! Mawhahahaha.  
  
Chapter 6: A day of torture  
  
The next morning Raven lay in bed, staring into space. 'It's all my fault' kept flashing through her mind. She did not remember what happened last night. All she knew was that it was her fault.  
  
The team felt terrible for Raven. They wanted to cheer her up. Cyborg and Beast Boy were going to try not to fight. Each titan was going to take Raven somewhere that day. First was Cyborg's turn, and then Robin, Starfire was next, and Beast Boy was last. Everyone waited patently for Raven to come down for breakfast.  
  
They somehow knew that she was awake. Starfire went to go check on her. Ten minutes later she arrived at Raven's bedroom door. She gently knocked on the door, bringing Raven back to her scenes.  
  
"Raven we would like for you to have the meal of breakfast with us," Starfire said. Raven was angry with Starfire for interrupting her meditation. She went down to the kitchen other less. The other titans had made her tea. Raven inspected the tea, making sure they did not do anything to it.  
  
"Raven do you think we would do anything to your tea?" an impatient Cyborg said. Raven looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I really do," she replied. She then took a cautious sip of the tea. Seeing that they didn't do anything to it she relaxed a bit.  
  
"Why did you ask me to join you at breakfast, Starfire?" Raven asked.  
  
"We feel you are growing separate from us," She lied a little to quickly. Raven liked it that way. She saw nothing wrong about having her own life. Then she drank some tea.  
  
"So we are each going to spend part of the day with you," Starfire finished. Raven almost choked on her tea.  
  
"No, it's alright. I have got my schedule all planed out and ." she rapidly stated lots of reasons for them to think over. "Then there is my reputation I worked so hard to get. You could rune that in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Raven, do you think we would do that?" the still impatient Cyborg asked. Raven looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Yes, that and much more damage that you haven't let me list." she said.  
  
"Raven, you are our teammates. We would never do anything to humiliate you," Robin said.  
  
"And how do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Because we are your friends," Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Okay," Said Raven giving in, "who is going first and what time are we going?"  
  
"Me and you got fifteen minutes," Cyborg said. (a/n I am sorry about the other chapters. I kind of made it sound like Raven and Beast Boy were the only titans)  
  
Raven went back to her bedroom. She put on a dark blue short sleeves top and black pants with a chain belt around them.  
  
'Might as well get this over' she thought.  
  
She walked into the living room to find Cyborg waiting for her.  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked her.  
  
"There is a poetry reading at the Café Lata," she said. (a/n sounds like latay)  
  
"Don't do anything unintelligent," she said. Cyborg looked offended. Then they left titan tower. It took longer that usual to get to the café. Raven would usually fly there, but of coarse Cyborg can't fly. They arrived around ten fifteen. Raven walked right in to the café. Cyborg hesitated but finally opened the door.  
  
"You will stay over there. I don't want to be seen with you." Raven said. She walked over to the other side of the room. There were two girls talking at a table nearby. Raven recognized these girls, and it looked like they recognized her too. One girl was named Kate and was Chinese. The other who looked German was named Marta.  
  
"Raven, I haven't seen you here for awhile!" Marta exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, it has been a long time," Kate said.  
  
"It's nice to see guys too," Raven said sarcastically. All the girls laughed at this, including Raven. Then the owner of the café walked onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome to the Café Lata poetry reading," he said. "Is there somebody who would like to go first?" Raven raised her hand so sudden you could barely see it go up.  
  
"All right, and what is your name?" the owner asked Raven.  
  
"Raven. I will be reciting the poem The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe," With that she sat down on the chair. "Once upon a midnight dreary."  
  
"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the  
  
floor;  
  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!" she finished.  
  
She walked back to her table.  
  
"Great job" Kate complemented.  
  
"Yea, you were incredible," Said Marta.  
  
After a couple of hours at the café Raven and Cyborg left. It was Robins turn now. Raven knew exactly where to take him. She smiled inwardly at the thought. Robin was waiting at the door to titan tower.  
  
"So, how did the poetry reading go, and would you mind telling me where we are going." He asked.  
  
"The poetry reading was great." This made Robin smile. "Cyborg stayed away from me and I got to talk to my friends." Robin hit himself at this.  
  
"Raven, you were supposed to be with Cyborg, and you have friends other than us?" said a confused Robin.  
  
"Yea, did you think my only friends were you guys?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well yes, I did," Robin said embarrassed. Finally they arrived at a movie theater.  
  
"Two tickets to The Ring please" Raven said approaching the counter. Once Raven had the tickets she found the theater almost full. Luckily for Raven there were no two seats free next to each other, so they had to split up. (a/n I have never seen this movie so I cant describe it. Sorry)  
  
After the movie Raven found Robin outside. Raven laughed on the inside seeing how frightened he was. When they arrived at titan tower there was no Starfire in sight. Raven unwillingly started searching titan tower for her. Starfire was in her bedroom sleeping on a chair. It looked like she had been staring out the window for Raven.  
  
Raven poked the alien's shoulder. Starfire didn't wake.  
  
'I guess I get to spend one part of the day in peace,' thought Raven. She headed towards her room. Beast Boy was standing in front of her bedroom door. He was mumbling something unconscious of Raven there.  
  
"Beast Boy you know talking to yourself is the first sing of insanity," she said. This startled Beast Boy.  
  
"Aha, Robin was right and you talk to yourself all the time," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Right about what, and I do not," asked Raven.  
  
"Robin said that at one part of the day you would try and escape from one of us. So who did you run away from and how?" He asked.  
  
"Starfire, she is sleeping," Raven answered, "So can I go in my room now?"  
  
"No, you have to go up there and wake up Starfire. Then you have to spend that time with her," he said.  
  
"Okay, but since when have you been Mr. Boss? That is Robin's job." Raven stated.  
  
"Just go!" he yelled.  
  
Raven sighed and halfheartedly left. When Starfire was awake the girls flew to the mall. Starfire had begged forever to go. Raven still wondered why she had given in. Yes, Starfire would only get more annoying until they went to the mall, but she was still aggravating all the time nevertheless. Starfire pulled Raven out of thought when she tugged her into a Limited Two. Raven looked disgustedly around her. She was sickened out of her mind with the clothes around her.  
  
About three hours later Starfire had took her through the whole mall. Raven was happy that it was over. Starfire had so many bags you couldn't see her head. Raven was holding about ten bags for Starfire. The girls set off towards Titan Tower. They had to go slow as so not to drop any of the bags. The boys were on the roof waiting for the girls.  
  
"See Raven, that wasn't too bad. Look you even bought some stuff" Robin said.  
  
"Oh no, this is all Starfire's." Raven said protecting her ice queen title. The boys stared at Starfire.  
  
"Where did you get all that money?" Cyborg asked. Starfire blushed at this and stared at the ground.  
  
"The manager of the mall took one look at her and told Starfire that she could get anything she wanted for free." Raven answered for her.  
  
"Yes, he was very nice." Starfire added.  
  
"Okay, Beast Boy your last. Have a good time." Robin said.  
  
"Good luck!" Cyborg whispered in his ear. With that the other three walked towards the door.  
  
"So what do you do at night, Raven," Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Well usually I meditate, when I can't do that because the screams of the TV I stare at the stars and look over my life. Then late at night I go to my room." She answered emotionlessly. Raven walked towards the center of the roof and sat down. Beast Boy followed suit. They stared at the sky in silence. Hours past by and nothing happened, nothing moved, nothing could be heard. The silence was frustrating to Beast Boy.  
  
"Raven, how do you live like this?" Beast Boy asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Live like what?" asked a confused Raven.  
  
"Live in darkness. Live with no TV. Live with no noise, no fun." He said. "Was everyone on Azarath like this?"  
  
"Almost everyone. All except one person, and one devil, *sniff* Storm and my father." Whit that she said started to cry. This surprised Beast Boy. Then he tried to comfort her. It was impossible. Beast Boy was heartbroken that she was miserable. He wanted to make her feel better. He just didn't know how.  
  
"Raven, please don't cry. I know that he was your best friend from Azarath but please don't cry, *sniff* please don't cry." Beast Boy said. He then started to cry. Raven stopped and looked at him. She was very confused. Was he crying for her? Then they cried together.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right, Raven." Beast Boy said trying to calm the miserable ice queen. He let her burry her face into his chest. The other titans were on their way to the roof to tell Raven she was free to go to her room. When they opened the door they saw the astonishing sight I just describe to you. Raven didn't notice them and kept on crying.  
  
"Raven, are you okay?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, why don't you take Raven to her room?" Robin suggested.  
  
"Sure Robin!" she said in her annoying, cheerful tone. When the girls were gone that Robin and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy astonished.  
  
"Beast Boy what did you do to make her like this?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yea, the ice queen is crying. That is something you usually don't see in a lifetime." Robin added.  
  
"Guys it's not my fault. Okay maybe it is but I didn't mean to," he said.  
  
"Come on Beast Boy, tell old Cyborg what you did." Cyborg said.  
  
"Okay, you see, I only asked her one little question. The answer was only her father and Storm. Then she just broke down all over me." Beast Boy told them. Cyborg just stared at Beast Boy. Robin hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked angrily.  
  
"For being so stupid," Robin answered, "Do you remember why we spent the day with her?" Said robin.  
  
"To get her mind off her father and Storm." Cyborg answered.  
  
"You can be so oblivious to everything around you sometimes," Robin said. The boys left and went to bed after that, except Beast Boy. He headed for Raven's room. He wanted to apologize. When he reached her room Beast Boy heard Raven talking to someone. He could not hear the person though.  
  
"Yes. I know but I don't think I can. I definitely cant. Okay, I will tell them tomorrow." He heard Raven say. He sneaked away hoping Raven didn't sense him.  
  
'Who was she talking to. What is she going to tell someone?' These questions popped into his mind all at once. He went to bed with a mind full of unanswered questions.  
  
*Who was Raven talking to? You will find out when Evil radioactive squirrels take over the world, or maybe in the next chapter. * 


	7. Going away so soon?

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT! Here is my bizarre saying about taking over the world. If the Titans were real I would control Raven's brain and have her be my assistant. She would attack every human being that has read my story and did not review. So please review. By the way this may be the final chapter. I'm not sure. I am going to type another story after this nevertheless. NOT!!! I know exactly what to do for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Going away so soon?  
  
It was an extremely silent night at titan tower. Three of the titans were sleeping soundlessly in their bedrooms. One was in his room staring into space. Questions kept popping into his head. He couldn't sleep but little did he know that the one person he was thinking of was wide-awake too.  
  
Raven was in her room packing. She had just heard of great and terrible news. Azarath was never destroyed! It was all a lie. The people in Azarath heard of Raven destroying Lord Trigon. They desired a new leader and they wanted her to rule. She had to help her people. There was no question about it. Without the right leader Azarath would gradually be destroyed. Raven knew she had to depart from the titans, even if she didn't desire to. She didn't feel like leaving. Earth was like a second home to her. She had friends here! Then it came to her. How would she notify her friends?  
  
"Hi, I have to leave to go rule Azarath." Now that sounded bizarre. Raven tried to look on the positive side. At least she would see her acquaintance Christina once more. That was an excellent way to look at it. She missed Christina. Raven tried to remember the last occasion she saw her. Raven never said farewell to her.  
  
Raven finished packing around one O-clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep so she levitated her luggage into the living room. Raven made her tea and started to walk towards the hallway. When she opened the door she banged into Beast Boy. Her tea spilt all over him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Beast Boy!" Raven apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I am fine. What are all those bags for?" He asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow," she said with some sorrow in her voice. Then Raven walked away leaving Beast Boy all alone.  
  
Raven never slept that morning. She stayed awake staring at the darkness. The next seven hours felt like eternity however they came. Raven sat in the kitchen waiting for the other four titans to come down. Cyborg was the first to wake. Then was Robin, Beast Boy, and last was Starfire. They sat down at the table expecting a normal day. Raven waited for them all to finish their breakfast.  
  
"Guy's, I have something important to say," Raven announced.  
  
"Well make it quick. I have other stuff to do," Cyborg said.  
  
"Okay, I will! I have to leave. My planet needs me. I have already packed and I am ready to leave. I just wanted to say Goodbye," She said holding back her tears. Unfortunately she had forgot to put her hood up. "Starfire can I talk to you alone?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Starfire said. Raven led Starfire into the living room.  
  
"Starfire I need you to do me a huge favor," Raven said.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Take care of Beast Boy for me," Raven said.  
  
"I knew it! Oh I meant yes, of coarse" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you and if anyone asks I only said I was sorry that I couldn't go with you to the mall today. Do you understand?" she said.  
  
"Yes," she answered. They walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I will be leaving then," she said. Beast Boy looked like he could jump off titan tower.  
  
"Raven, you will try to visit us when you can?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Sure I'll try but it's hard to get away from a planet if you are their queen," Raven slapped her head. "Oops I wasn't supposed to say that!"  
  
"Raven we are your friends. You can tell us anything," Robin said.  
  
"Okay, well it all started long ago. Trigon was emperor of Azarath, which made me princess. One day I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away but not before saying goodbye to Storm. I was a lot weaker back then. I was still one of the finest fighters nevertheless."She said.  
  
"Your planet must have been very weak then," Cyborg interrupted. Raven gave him a death glare and pretended she wasn't interrupted.  
  
"I teleported to every other planet until I arrived on Earth. You should know what happened then. Okay now yesterday night I received a call from Azarath. Azarath had gotten word that I have destroyed Trigon. They require me to rule as their queen," Raven finished.  
  
"Why you?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Because I am the only living person who has Azarath royal blood so I am the only one who can rule," She explained.  
  
"We shall all miss you very much!" Starfire said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I will miss you guys to but if I don't leave soon that wont be the only thing I'll miss! Goodbye" She said. Then she left Titan Tower. That was the last time the titans would see Raven. Or so they thought.  
  
*I know that this chapter was really short but I am running out of ideas! I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will come soon. I promise. * 


	8. Calls

Hi everyone. I really think that this is the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: For the final time I don't possess the Teen Titans or any of the A*Teens songs in this chapter. For some of the songs I'm altering the words a little, so don't get angry with me! They are my favorite band.  
  
Chapter 8: Calls  
  
It had been a month since Raven had departed from the titans. Beast Boy was acting very unusual without Raven there. Without her he had no reason to be happy. He couldn't find the point to exist any longer.  
  
To the other titans it was like Beast Boy left not Raven. He was acting so much like her. They never mentioned it though. They were terrified he, like Raven, would injure them. Every single one of them wondered how Raven was feeling right now. Was she actually missing them? Did she still remember them?  
  
~On Azarath~ Each day in Raven's latest life was more terrible than the one before. She missed the titans so much. She missed Beast Boy so much. You knew that she should at least write them a letter. She planned to see them sometime next week if they still remembered her.  
  
~Back on Earth~ It was night at titan tower. Beast Boy was on top of titan tower. He had been spending a lot of time there since Raven left.  
  
'If only I had the guts to tell her before she left. Maybe she would have never left. No! I have to stop thinking like that.' He thought. Then he started to sing:  
  
Once upon a time I was a young man  
  
always knew what I wanted to do  
  
These times were still the best as I remember  
  
Cause nothing was impossible to me  
  
Then one day I met you and I still wonder  
  
How you could make my dreams come through so fast  
  
I doubted that such a miracle would happen  
  
But you saw something deep inside of me  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free, you'll be there  
  
I can't accept the fact that you are gone now!  
  
Somehow there is a way just tell me how  
  
I'll stay around as long as it may take you  
  
to turn around and see that I'm still here  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free, you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
I believe.  
  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free, you'll be there.  
  
"Beast Boy, we have received excellent news!" Starfire's voice came exposed from the stillness. This surprised Beast Boy.  
  
"Coming," he replied. He slowly walked to the room with the big computer. There was a picture of a girl. She was wearing a black business dress. She was talking to some tall army guy. He was probably the secretary of defense.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven turned around and looked at her computer.  
  
"Good. I didn't know if I could reach you guys from here," She said and for once smiled.  
  
"Raven, please visit us!" Starfire said.  
  
"You know Starfire, that is exactly why I called. Next week I have five days off! So how are you guys? It has been so long since I have seen you," She replied.  
  
"We have been doing great. I bet you have been well too," Said Beast Boy.  
  
"Wait a moment! Where did Robin and Cyborg go?" Raven asked.  
  
"They went to the game balls of bases," she replied.  
  
"Just call it baseball Star!" Beast Boy said kind of annoyed that she always calling everything wrong.  
  
"Well just ask Robin if it is fine if I visit for a couple of days. Call me back at Azarainian queen@ empires. Net. I will be waiting for Robin's answer. Farewell!" then the screen turned black.  
  
Cyborg and Robin came back about two hours later. Beast Boy and Starfire told the other titans everything. They were surprised to hear this. Robin obviously said sure. It would be nice for all the titans to see the only wise titan again. They called her back right away. They could see Raven talking to what seemed to be a king from a different planet.  
  
"Are you questioning my knowledge?" they heard Raven say, her eyes flashing dangerously white.  
  
"No! Okay, you win. We will set up are defenses immediately!" he said cowering away.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled surprising her.  
  
"What is it? Hi. It's nice to see you again. So did you guys agree?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yes, of course you can visit," Cyborg said.  
  
"We don't want to waste your time but did you know that Mr. King is running away?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I gota go! See I'll be seeing you guys soon. Bye," She said turning towards the runaway king. Azarath Metrion Zinthos could be heard in the background.  
  
"Well team, you know what this means," Robin said facing his teammates.  
  
"Yes, it is time to celebrate!" Starfire said.  
  
"No, it means we should start cleaning up this pigsty we call Titan Tower," he answered.  
  
"Come on Robin. It's to late. Why can't we start tomorrow?" Beast Boy wined.  
  
"Okay, okay, get some rest. We'll start tomorrow," he said. The team headed towards their bedrooms.  
  
*So it wasn't my last chapter but who cares. More for you then, I guess.* 


End file.
